Shadowed Mimic
by Leap of fate
Summary: There are parts of Scott's life that even he can't remember, but soon his past threatens to pay him a visit. When his nightmares of a stalker suddenly become a terrifying reality he must come to terms with his past or risk losing everything he loves.


Shadowed Mimic

***************

Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the X-men or other Marvel characters, but I do own a couple characters in this, saying much more would ruin the surprise, but you'll know who they are! This is 4 enjoyment purposes only I don't own anything or get any money, and if you flame me I will use em to toast my brownies! Hehe! I am not an X-men buff and have only seen the movies (A LOT!) so don't flame me for making a couple mistakes, cos im a rookie, I have another X-Men story, Checkered Future so go read that if you have time (hint) and …enjoy!

xXx

*

He ran along the darkened hallways, the resounding beat of his heart hammered in his ears. The thud of his feet seemed so loud in the empty corridor, the noise echoed around him. He could not hear his pursuer but it was there nonetheless, he could sense it, gaining ground on him with every second.

_He ducked into a darkened alcove in the wall, pushing his way through the door next to it. _

_He found himself on a deserted street, in the dead of night. He saw a dog on the other side  of the road start barking, but he could not hear it, as if it wasn't barking at all, except its jaws were moving._

_A fierce wind picked up, almost pushing him off of his feet. He heard heavy footfalls behind him but as he turned there was nothing there, just an empty street. The footfalls sounded again, this time in front of him. He turned again. Nothing. _

_Then the screams started , in the distance at first then all around him, a hollow blood- curdling scream that chilled him to the bone. Then it came nearer, then more joined the lone voice, a cacophony of heart wrenching screams of sorrow and despair, of torture and fear, it did not even occur to him that the loudest of these was his own._

_He was so busy trying to identify the source of these screams that he barely even noticed one very important thing._

_That this was when his pursuer caught up to him._

_*_

"AH!" Scott Summers sat up with a gasp.

His heart was hammering so fast he feared it would break out of his chest.

**What the hell was that?!** He thought, sweeping is matted hair from his forehead beaded with sweat. 

Jean lay beside him, a small smile on her face, untouched by his outburst, sleeping as soundly as always.

This was the fifth night in a row that he had had such a dream, and every time he woke up in a cold sweat, heart thumping in his chest, fear seizing his body, until he realized he was still at the X- mansion, in bed with his beloved Jean, safe- for now.

He wished he had someone to confide these things in, but he didn't want to concern Jean, she would only worry or want him to take time off from stress or do tests on him or something ludicrous and overreacting. He didn't begrudge her caring for him, Scott never was one to open up or express his feelings in any great way. 

Ororo was his usual confidante but she seemed to be drifting away from him and becoming more distant lately, or maybe it was just his attitude towards her not the other way round.

Logan…HA! That idea was too preposterous to even consider. Logan was about as much use as chocolate teabag, but of course the girls and the professor told them to play nice and settle their differences, get to know each other, and Scott said he would rather be shot than poisoned, any time with Logan, especially alone in the getting to know each other way, was enough to drive a saint insane. Scott was no saint either.

So he would keep his feelings bottled up, as per usual, be the leader that everyone expected him to be, and banish thoughts of a shadowy stalker from his mind, but not from his dreams.

*

"Scott? SCOTT!"

"Yo one eye!"

"Huh?" Scott snapped back to reality, seeing Logan waving his hand in his face, with Ororo looking concernedly over his shoulder.

"Sorry, what?"

"We were saying that we should pay a visit to Toad or Sabretooth, because all has been very quiet on that front and it's damn unnerving." Logan stubbed out his cigarette on Scott's desk.

Scott growled in annoyance but ignored him, there was only room for one kid right now and Logan fitted that description.

"But you're the leader so what do you say?"

Scott thought it over for a minute.

"Sure, I don't see any harm in it, where was the last spotting?"

"Downtown in the seedier area, Toad was sighted a couple days ago." Logan smirked seeing Scott's irritation at his answering, and the cigarette butt on his wooden table.

"And have you cleared it with the Professor?"

"Yes, so now we need the all clear and we'll go."

"Sure, we'll go straight away. I'll go on ahed on my bike, you follow in the car."

"Sure."

"Alright." Logan grunted.

"Got a problem Logan." Scott glared.

"No more than usual, Cyclops." He snapped back.

"Now boys, calm down. Scott you go, we'll catch you up." Ororo sighed, but smiled reassuringly at him.

*

Scott sped down the quiet country lane he usually took. He was cursing Logan in his head and scanning the shadows among the trees around him.

He always took this route but today it seemed very unnerving today. The trees seemed to close in around him and shadows darted among them.

Maybe it was just the dreams that were unsettling him and giving him an overactive imagination. He heard a screech that made him almost fall from his bike, but it turned out to be a bird, fluttering from the woods around him. 

He glared back at the bird, quite wanting to shoot it down with his optic blast but he wouldn't take his anger out on a defenseless creature, he'd leave that for Toad…or maybe Logan.

He was so absorbed in these thoughts he hardly noticed the heavy tree falling into his path, crashing straight for him, until it was too late.

*

I know it's very crappy and cliché and dull and yadda, yadda, but be nice, it's my 2nd X-men fic, im just learning… so review please and be nice, constructive criticism is welcome but don't flame please?

Thanx

xXx


End file.
